7 jenis ciuman
by Tiga Piring Gelas Kaca kucing
Summary: Bersama dengan artinya, ciuman-ciuman ini memiliki arti khusus saat di berikan kepada orang-orang yang terkasihi. Tempatnya pun tak selalu pada satu tempat seperti ciuman pada umumnya. Pendek kata, Shounen-Ai. BoiFang. Asupan kurang bernutrisi tapi cukuplah untuk mengenyangkan para fansgirl pairing satu ini yang sudah seperti zombie. Sequel UP! Author note as another bonus!
1. Peringatan dan Author note

_Fanfic ini murni hanya imajinasi liar pada siang bolong yang di tuangkan demi mengisi waktu luang tak terpakai author, Dan karena memang yang membuatnya adalah seorang manusia pastilah di temukan banyak kesalahan._

 **Peringatan : Fluff! BoboiBoy!Air, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Halilintar (dan kemungkinan Thorn dan solar) muncul sebagai pairing untuk setiap chapternya. Typo! Short-super short! Bahkan lebih pendek dari jaket Fang. Author newbie. Adegan yang merujuk ke'Iya-iya'. Dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya.**

Mohon bantuannya!  
Karena baru liat Marathon BoboiBoy minggu lalu saat ngerjain tugas di internet dan akhirnya malah kepincut, saya akhirnya berusaha mencari 'sesuatu tambahan' dan akhirnya malah terdampar di sisi lain tempat bersinar-sinar ini. Maafkan jika ada kesalahan ya qAq~~~


	2. Chapter 1 : Ciuman pada Tangan!

Hari itu hari rabu.

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai terlihat dari kaca ruangan kelas Fang, ia berdecih tak suka ketika ingat tak membawa payung. Salahkan pembawa acara ramalan cuaca yang sebenarnya tampangnya kurang meyakinkan sehingga membuatnya tak yakin dengan acara yang di bawakannya.

Pelajarannya saat ini adalah yang terakhir untuk hari itu.

Hujan di luar semakin deras. Boboiboy, orang yang ada di depannya saat ini saja sudah entah keberapa kalinya menguap kedinginan dan mengantuk–maklum sejak mendapat kuasa Air ia entah kenapa menjadi lebih malas dari biasanya.

Bel sekolah berdering, tandanya untuk pulang. Gurunyapun memutuskan untuk memberi pekerjaan rumah.

Fang yang tak yakin antara akan menembus hujan dan mengambil resiko basah-basahan kemudian sakit atau memilih menunggu entah sampai kapan hingga hujan reda, memutuskan untuk melihat situasi terlebih dahulu. Dan dia menggunakannya dengan duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk menunggu di koridor bawah sekolahnya.

* * *

Hujan telah membuat jalanan menjadi licin dan sulit di lalui, beberapa anak yang memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan dengan berlari sampai ada yang jatuh karena terpeleset. Anak-anak yang membawa payung dan orang tuanya datang menjemput semuanya sudah terlebih dahulu pergi untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing. Di rumahnya pasti tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya ataupun menunggu kepulangannya, yang ada hanyalah sunyi senyap.

Fang menghentikan deretan kereta fikirannya. Ia melihat jamnya.

Fang memasang jaket yang biasa di ikatnya di pinggang. Bersiap menerobos hujan yang sepertinya belum berniat reda untuk beberapa jam yang akan datang.

Tapi tiba-tiba hujannya berhenti, ralat, hujan tak menetes tepat di depannya. Bersama dengan sosok orang yang dikenalnya dengan pasti.

"He~~~h Belum pulang, Fang?" tanya orang itu, ia meminum coklat hangat entah dari mana asalnya.

Anak ini mau cari masalah, "Menurutmu bagaimana?" jawabnya sinis.

"Ho-oh...Lupa bawa payung?" tanyanya lagi seolah tadi Fang tak mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Aduh padahal itu nancap sekali, dia di sini berusaha untuk membuat damai. Ucapan Fang tadi pasti bakal kepikiran sampai nanti malam.

Fang menatapnya malas. Tatapan itu di balas tatapan yang lebih malas lagi.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang sama-sama." Tawarnya, berusaha menjadi bijak sambil memberinya tangan untuk berdiri.

Awalnya ia berfikir untuk tak menerima ajakannya, tapi kalau melihat keadaan hujan yang sepertinya tak akan reda untuk jangka waktu yang lama ia memutuskan kalau sekali-kali bolehlah dia membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh.

"B-baiklah, tapi hanya karena aku tak ingin terus keinginan di sini, dan bukan k-karena hal lainnya." Sial kenapa dia terbata?

BoboiBoy hanya menganggap perkara itu sebagai angin lalu. Bagaimana tidak dia saat ini sedang dalam wujud Air.

Tunggu, dia baru saja menyadari sebuah point penting.

Dan benar saja, saat Fang menyentuh tangannya ia memekik sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Tangan BoboiBoy Air sangatlah dingin!

BoboiBoy Air menggaruk-garuk lehernya yang kebetulan tak gatal.

"D..dingin ya?"

"Menurutmu!"

Oh, ya sudahlah!

BoboiBoy Air menarik dengan paksa Fang dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di tanah lalu memeluknya erat, tak peduli pada basah baju Fang.

Fang merona, ia tak terima di perlakukan sedemikian rupa seperti seorang gadis. Tapi, tapi, tapi. Badan BoboiBoy Air ternyata hangat –ralat panas. Ternyata yang dingin hanya tangannya.

Tangan-tangan nakal Air menyelundup masuk ke dalam jaket Fang, tapi ia hanya meletakannya saja di sana. Tak melakukan hal lebih.

Wajah Fang menghangat sampai menjalar ke telinga. "H-hoi! Ngapain kau?!" ucapnya terbata lagi.

"Shush. Diamlah sebentar."

Fang mengatupkan mulutnya dengan rapat.

BoboiBoy Air menggumamkan ritme-ritme kecil dan membiarkan kekuatannya yang melakukan sisanya.

Tempat di sekitar mereka seketika berubah menghangat.

"Nah Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya BoboiBoy Air tulus.

Fang menggumamkan sesuatu. BoboiBoy Air tersenyum, "Apa tadi kau bilang?"

"...Tanganmu, Tanganmu sedang apa masih ada di pinggangku?"

...

Mengejutan, tapi memang di harapkan dari seorang Fang.

Ia berdecih dalam hati.

Memasang senyum BoboiBoy Air menggenggam sebelah tangan Fang, tangannya terasa jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi.

Ia membawa tangan Fang kewajahnya, "Pastinya aku sudah terasa lebih baik bukan?" Ucapnya kemudian mencium punggung tangan Fang sambil menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

Fang tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Ia hanya diam, sambil merona.

* * *

Bahkan sampai BoBoiBoy mengantarnya pulang. Hingga ia pulang menuju ke rumahnya sendiri, barulah Fang bisa berlari ke dalam rumahnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Rona merah di wajah sudah mulai menghilang, tapi masih bersisa.

 _Ciuman di tangan sering dilakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat dan kepedulian._

Yap, tak perlu di pungkiri jika memang Air menghormatinya, tapi dia juga bisa memastikan jika ia peduli.


	3. Chapter 2 : Ciuman pada Kening!

Wajahnya memerah dan BoboiBoy tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Mereka saat ini ada di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya BoboiBoy hanya menjadi tamu di sini, yang di rawat adalah Fang.

Dia cedera saat bermain basket karena kurang pemanasan.

Meski cideranya tak serius tetap saja kalau tak ada yang mengawasinya Fang akan pergi tanpa pamit dan kemudian kembali bermain bola besar itu.

Maka disinilah ia sedang menjaga Fang yang err... merajuk? Ngambek? Entahlah, yang jelas saat ini bahkan Fang tak berbicara dan mogok makan, padahal obatnya belum di minum. Sebenarnya obat yang di bicarakan di sini itu adalah obat penenang dan obat bius.

"Ayolah Fang, sedikit saja." Bujuknya, sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

"..." Fang tak membalas, bahkan menengokpun tidak.

Ok, sesabar-sabarnya BoboiBoy yang sedang dalam mode Pengasuh-Gempa tetap saja kalau dia terus tidak di acuhkan dia bisa kesal juga, namanya juga manusia.

Dengan galak BoboiBoy Gempa yang biasanya disebut-sebut yang paling baik dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah membentak, tak ragu-ragu ia melempar sendok bubur yang tadi di pegangnya ke wajah Fang dan mendarat mulus ke hidungnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu juga, jika tak demi dirimu paling tidak kasihani orang yang harus menjadi pengasuhmu untuk beberapa jam kedepan ini!" Teriaknya naik pitam.

Tak kalah Fang juga menyalak, "Memangnya ada yang memaksamu kemari!"

Tanpa berfikir apa yang di katakannya, Gempa berkata, "Itu karena aku peduli padamu, Bodoh!"

Dan mendadak suasana di ruangan itu senyap.

Meresapi apa yang di katakannya tadi Fang membalas dengan pintarnya. "E-eh?"

Ia menatap Gempa dengan tak pasti, "Maksudmu?"

"I-itu...itu..." karena sudah merasa kedoknya tersingkap maka dengan tidak elitnya BoboiBoy Gempa mengatakan tujuannya kemari.

"Aku...itu.., erm...y-yah-"

"Hoi, cepatlah!" Bentak Fang tiba-tiba.

"Aku mau minta tolong jelaskan rumusan pekerjaan rumah minggu lalu padamu Fang!"

"Eh?" Shock melanda Fang, ia kira tadi apa. Ternyata?

Tension mengisi kebersamaan mereka~~

Fang membersihkan wajahnya yang tadi terkena bubur oleh Gempa dengan tidak tepat, ia malah terlihat seperti menyeka keringat.

"Ya 'kan aku tidak mengerti dan juga bingung saat pulang tak menangkap satupun pelajaran yang saat itu di jelaskan," BoboiBoy Gempa berusaha membuat alasan.

Menghela nafas menyerah, Fang menatap Gempa rendah. "Sini mana soalnya!" Titahnya.

Segera BoboiBoy Gempa mencari tasnya yang dibawanya ke sini, "Sebentar,"

Tunggu... dia tadi bawa tas 'kan?

'Kan...?

Fang menepuk jidatnya, "BoboiBoy, BoboiBoy, Amnesiamu kambuh lagi," sindirnya kepada Gempa.

BoboiBoy Gempa mengernyitkan Dahinya, "Ah Meng, sejak kapan aku mengidap amnesia?"

Dan jawaban dari Gempa sukses membuatnya tertawa lepas. Bingung BoboiBoy tertawa dengan gugup sambil mengaruk-garuk pipinya yang mendadak gatal. Tapi jika ia melihat raut wajah Fang yang murni tanpa ada tatapan sinis merendahkannya, Gempa merasa hangat. Tak lama tawa mereka berdua memenuhi ruangan itu.

Setelah tawa mereka reda (Yang entah kenapa setiap kali ingin berhenti setelah melihat wajah yang lain pasti bawaannya malah lanjut tertawa) BoboiBoy Menyeka sudut matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata sedangkan Fang memegang Perutnya yang sakit.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau ikut tertawa?" Tanya Fang sambil terengah-engah.

BoboiBoy menunjukan senyum khusus untuknya, "Hehe~~ Aku senang lho~~"

Bingung Fang bertanya, "Senang kenapa?"

BoboiBoy melihat jam tangannya. Sudah petang ternyata.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Fang, tangannya menyentuh belakang kepala Fang, "Karena aku bisa membuat wajahmu yang selalu serius itu jadi lebih santai, menikmati hidup," Jawabnya seraya mengecup kening Fang.

"Dah Fang! Besok aku pasti akan datang membawa soalnya bersama dengan camilan!" ucapnya sambil meninggalkan Fang membeku di tempatnya tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

 _Ciuman di kening biasanya tidak memiliki arti gairah, hanya untuk menunjukkan rasa peduli dan sayang._

Sayang beribu sayang memang perasaan yang di miliki Gempa untuk seorang pecandu donat lobak merah yang ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkannya. Mohon baca kembali siapa yang akan melakukan apapun di sini, karena ada kiasan yang terselipi di antaranya.


	4. Chapter 3 : Ciuman pada Mata!

Tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak ia menerima pernyataan cinta Fang dulu.

* * *

Fang berkata dengan lantang, "M-mau jalan bersamaku sehabis sekolah ini tidak?!"

Dengan spontan BoboiBoy Taufan langsung mengiyakan ajakan kencan dari sosok idamannya.

Begitulah hingga sekarang, ia juga tak meyangka jika bukan dia yang pertama menyatakan cinta. Alasannya sederhana, "Karena kau kurang peka maka terpaksa aku yang harus mengambil inisiatif untuk mengambil langkah pertama," ucap Fang saat dulu ia pernah bertanya kenapa bisa dia yang di tembak duluan.

Dan mereka masih langgeng sampai saat ini, hari-hari Fang yang suram pun jadi berwarna sejak ada kehadiran Taufan yang selalu menyiraminya dengan indahnya warna-warni keceriaan.

Seperti saat ini, mereka baru saja pulang selepas menghabiskan waktu di kebun binatang.

Saat di tanyai oleh BoboiBoy Taufan apakah ia senang hari ini, jawabannya terselip diantara sumpah serapah.

"...Tentu saja, bodoh! Kalau aku tidak suka sudah dari tadi aku meminta di pulangkan!" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajah kesamping berusaha menghindari tatapan dari Taufan, sayang dia kurang cepat –BoboiBoy masih sempat melihat wajahnya yang memerah seperti ceri baru di petik.

"Benarkah~~~ Kalau begitu mana 'Terima kasih'-nya~~~?" candanya, beranggapan kalau hanya akan di abaikan seperti biasanya.

Fang berhenti berjalan. Wajahnya menunduk kebawah. Taufan ikut terhenti, gelagapan. Dia tadi salah bicara apa coba?!

Ia mendekati Fang yang berhenti, saat ia mendekat ia berbisik, "Maafkan bicaraku jika sudah terlalu kelewatan, Fang," Fang menggeleng.

Tangannya terangat, BoboiBoy bersiap menghadapi tamparan penuh dendam milik Fang. Tapi tak ada yang mengenainya, hanya saja ujung jaketnya ada yang menarik.

Fang saat ini menatap wajahnya. Wajah Fang berusaha ditegakkannya tapi matanya bergerak liar menatap yang lain. "T-terima... Kasih. Sudah mengajakku ke sini," wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat Taufan memusatkan fokus kepadanya. "Aku sangat berterima kasih." Tambahnya.

BoboiBoy Taufan tersenyum, ia menautkan tangannya ke tangan milik Fang yang lebih lentik dari miliknya.

Mereka pulang dengan bergandengan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya di depan rumah Fang, ia memberikan satu lagi hadiah.

"Tutup matamu, ada yang ingin ku lakukan." Perintahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, menurut saja,"

Dan tanpa menolak lagi, Fang pun mengikuti apa perkataan Taufan.

BoboiBoy Taufan menyangga kepala Fang lalu mencium matanya.

Taufan langsung melesat berlari, dari kejauhan dia terlihat berlompat-lompat dengan gembira selayaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat izin untuk makan permen dari ibunya.

Yah memang tak ada yang lebih manis dari wajah Fang yang entah apakah bisa menjadi lebih merah lagi.

* * *

Begitu mengingat sabtu sore tadi Taufan pasti selalu cekikikan, kebetulan saja dia ada waktu luang sore itu untuk di habiskan bersama sang kekasih.

 _Ciuman ini melambangkan rasa sayang dan bentuk perhatian yang dalam. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ciuman ini disebut sebagai angel kiss atau ciuman malaikat dan mengartikannya sebagai rasa tak ingin berpisah._

Siapa yang ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya? apalagi kalau kekasihnya semanis Fang. Rasanya ia rela menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya hanya menatap wajah Fang.


	5. Chapter 4 : Ciuman pada Hidung!

Memang agak susah jika kau memiliki seorang kekasih penyanyi yang sedang naik daun.

Jadwal acara untuknya begitu banyak, hampir tak ada waktu yang dapat dihabiskannya dengan Fang. Belum lagi fans perempuannya yang menggunung, menyatakan kalau mereka mencintainya.

Sungguh, bagian kedua itu benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam Fang bergejolak ingin meledak. Oho, tuan Fang sepertinya cemburu dan marah saat ada yang mendekati kekasihnya.

Bahkan sekarang saja Fang sedang duduk di kursi paling belakang, sedang apa dia?

Fang sebenarnya sudah membawa makan siang untuk BoboiBoy Solar, namun sayangnya dia masih belum bisa istirahat untuk beberapa waktu kedepan.

Jadwalnya siang ini adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dikirim oleh para fans secara online, jadi Fang memutuskan dia bisa menunggu dan mendengar sedikit pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan si pembawa acaranya.

"–Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan. Siapa yang membawa anda hingga sampai saat ini?" tanya sang host kepada BoboiBoy yang terlihat sedang berfikir dengan serius.

Dia lalu melihat kamera dengan dramatis, "Ah, saat itu yang ada hanya aku dan sepupu jauhku." Dia menghela nafas, "Tapi sayangnya dia berhenti lantaran tak lagi dapat bernyanyi karena suaranya rusak dan ia tak lagi bisa bernyanyi. Berbicarapun ia hanya dapat menjawab dengan suara bisikan,"

Host itu ikut mendramatisir cerita seola-olah ada kejadian fenomenal yang sedang terjadi didepan matanya, "Astaga, benar-benar tragis!" Ia mengubah ekspresinya dalam sepersekian detik, "Selanjutnya adalah siapa yang selalu bersama tapi masih terkesan misterius itu?"

Mata Solar beralih satu-persatu demi mencari sosok yang ia ketahui pasti ada di sana.

Dan lalu mata mereka beradu. Ia tersenyum lalu menjawab tanpa perlu melihat ke arah kamera lagi. "Ah, dia saat ini sedang berada di sini, duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan." Fang merona.

Dan sontak saja sebuah lampu cahaya bersinar. Tapi bukan untuk menyorot wajah memerah Fang namun orang yang ada beberapa kursi disampingnya, hati Fang mencelos.

Itu adalah Yaya. Artis yang digadang-gadang sebagai sosok misterius pacar BoboiBoy Solar.

Terdengar berbagai macam suara dari bangku penonton. Yaya berdiri dari duduknya di kursi, ia berjalan menuju ke arah Solar.

Tak sanggup Fang akhirnya keluar. Wajahnya sekarang merah karena menahan amarah.

Solarpun menyadari hal ini. Ia ikut menyusul Fang tanpa peduli pada teriakan kru acaranya saat itu.

"Hei! Tunggu!"

Ia berusaha mencapai sosok Fang yang makin menjauh.

Saat ia kembali menejernya. Ying dalam diam, memberinya sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan rapi.

Di atasnya ada tulisan.

 **Bodoh, jangan terlalu sering makan-makanan di luar. Nanti aku tak ingin mengurus bocah cerewet yang sakit.**

Segera saja ia memasukan potongan kertas itu ke dalam saku celananya dan melesat pergi mencari Fang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fang pulang ke rumahnya dan Solar. Dia duduk termanggu di sofa ruang tamunya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia termenung di sana.

Hingga sepasang lengan dengan lembut memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hei...Maafkan aku," Fang tak memperdulikannya. Solar tersenyum kecil.

"Lagipula, bukan salahku jika pacarmu yang keren ini banyak yang suka 'kan?" Fang mendelik kepadanya.

"Ya! Akupun tau itu. Tapi apa benar kau hanya melihatku dan bukannya dia?" Balas Fang disertai dengan cemberut.

Solar memutar Fang agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan, "Lihat mataku dan kau akan menemukan apa yang kau cari," Mata Fang bergerak liar berusaha menghindar, wajahnya mulai memerah. Tapi akhirnya ia menyerah. Mata mereka saling beradu.

Lalu Solar mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. "Hanya kau. Hanya kau seorang yang dapat mencuri hatiku tanpa perlu berusaha menjadi manis, karena kau selalu manis di mataku." Wajahnya cukup dekat dengan Fang hingga ia bisa dengan mudah menyentuh bibir Fang.

Namun ia mencium hidung Fang sekilas.

"Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir jika aku akan berpaling pada yang lain, kau boleh menghukumku bagaimanapun jika memang hal itu terjadi," Ucapnya sambil memeluk Fang dengan erat.

Mereka diam di situ untuk sementara.

 _Meski jarang orang berciuman di bagian tubuh ini, ciuman di hidung terkadang terjadi antar pasangan. Ciuman ini berarti mereka saling menyayangi dan bentuk rasa syukur karena telah menghabiskan waktu bersama sama._

Meskipun waktu yang mereka miliki singkat, bagi Solar hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup karena dengan bersama Fang setiap detiknya sangatlah lama karena dia begitu menyayanginya.

* * *

Fang menatap wajahnya dalam-dalam, entah mengapa ia merasa gelisah.

"Kalau begitu," ia dengan sengaja memberi jeda ucapannya.

"Kita tidak lagi harus sembunyi-sembunyi tentang hubungan kita 'kan?"

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu BoboiBoy Solar habiskan untuk berusaha membujuk Fang.

.

..

..

* * *

Hallo! Chapter ini dua orang aneh yang baru muncul memberi ciuman dengan makna tersendiri. Tapi waspadalah, dua orang dengan tema serba merah akan menaikan rating fic ini tanpa sadar!

Dan kebetulan peringatan di awal chapter ini sudah di perbaiki.

Oh, iya saya tau. Saya lupa ngasih Abang Kaizo hadiah. Mungkin minggu depan ada saat enggak ada tugas~~~~


	6. Chapter 5 : Ciuman pada Pipi!

Fang dengan gugup mengambil penghargaan yang terukir namanya di sana, ia telah memenangkan olimpiade matematika. BoboiBoy Thorn memberi senyum penyemangat bagi si ungu pendiam tapi sebenarnya pemalu itu.

Ah tapi sialnya karena wajah Fang yang memang terkesan imut di bandingkan para cupu dari sekolah lain membuat dirinya harus menahan amarah ketika dia lagi-lagi mendapati kalau miliknya dilihat dengan cara yang salah.

Setelah menerima penghargaan itu Fang segera lari turun dan berjalan menuju kakaknya, para fotografer mempotretnya berkali-kali seiring dengan jalannya acara.

Thorn kemudian mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Apakah Fang akan meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mengejar pendidikan tinggi? Atau jika Fang akan meliriknya lagi saat di sekolah mengingat sosok pemuda itu selalu menjadi besar kepala ketika ia di puji, apalagi sekarang ia telah mengikuti sebuah acara bergengsi dan akhirnya menang. semua pikiran buruk tiba-tiba melanda pikiran BoboiBoy.

Hingga ia tak menyadari tepukan ringan di bahunya.

Itu Fang, ia tersenyum dengan lembut kepadanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah terus bersamaku hingga sampai saat ini, aku menghargainya," Ucapnya kepada Thorn.

Gemas Thorn pun mencium kedua belah pipi kiri dan kanan Fang.

Sepertinya untuk sekarang ia tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya, cukup dengan sekarang Fang yang pertama menghampirinya adalah bukti Fang masih peduli.

 _Ciuman ini sepertinya adalah ciuman yang paling sering dilakukan didunia. Arti dari ciuman di pipi melambangkan kasih sayang, keterbukaan, dukungan dan keterlibatan antar manusia._

Dan ya, memang Thorn akan selalu terlibat akan apapun yang Fang lakukan bahkan jika dia harus merasa bosan dan mendengar suara tegang Fang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dengan mendahului peserta yang lain selama hampir tiga jam.


	7. Chapter 6 : Ciuman pada Bibir!

Selama seminggu BoboiBoy Blaze selalu datang kemari, entah hanya untuk mengecek kondisinya atau hanya mengganti bunga di vasnya lalu kemudian duduk, membiarkan keheningan mengisi kebersamaan mereka. Dia selalu mengganti bunga di vas milik Fang dengan Camellia merah.

"Hei, Fang bagaimana kabarmu?" Ia bermonolog, mengisi keheningan yang ada selain bunyi mesin monitor jantung Fang.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan? Apakah aku ada di sana?" Blaze membaringkan kepalanya di dekat tangan Fang yang diperban.

.

.

Selama seminggu ini ia telah berkunjung setiap harinya. Sungguh ia muak, muak menunggu dalam ketidak pastian kapan Fang akan bangun.

* * *

Sudah setahun dan dia telah menemukan pengganti Fang, Ying namanya. Gadis manis yang menemaninya dalam berbagai hal.

Bukan salah Blaze jika ia mencari yang lain bukan?

Lalu kenapa wajah Fang yang kecewa selalu membayang-bayangi mimpinya? Ia ingin menanyakannya sendiri, walaupun hal itu tak akan membuahkan hasil.

Blaze menatap setangkai bunga Hyacinth ungu yang ditemani bunga Poppy kuning.

Dia akhirnya membelinya dan membiarkan kakinya melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"...Fang bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah setahun sejak aku kemari apa kau kesepian?" Tanyanya mengisi lagi keheningan yang ada.

Yang di sadarinya saat akan mengganti bunga layu yang ada di vas adalah sebuah buku yang tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Blaze menatap wajah Fang.

Dia duduk di bangku yang tersedia untuk pengunjung, ia menggenggam tangan Fang yang hangat.

Mungin...Mungkinkah, jika Fang sudah sadar tapi masih dalam masa perawatan?

Semua belum terjawab hingga pintu kamar Fang terbuka menampakkan sesosok pemuda dengan baju pasien seperti Fang yang juga terkejut melihat ada penjenguk lain selain dirinya.

Keadaan menjadi kurang mengenakan.

"Erm, kau siapanya Fang ya?" Akhirnya ia yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Orang itu tak menjawabnya malah dia masuk dan menutup pintu yang sedari tadi di peganginya tanpa sadar.

Dia merogoh saku di baju pasiennya, sebuah buku kecil cukup tebal di keluarkannya.

Ia menulis dengan cepat dan rapi.

 **Aku teman masa kecil Fang. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?**

"Kenapa kau tak berbicara?"

Dan lagi dia menulis di atas buku kertas itu.

 **Aku bisu, dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.**

Bahkan BoboiBoy pun tau kalau dia sudah bersikap tidak sopan terhadap pemuda di depannya ini karena bahkan jika bisu wajah si pirang menunjukkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

"Aku...Teman Fang?" jika ada jeda di bicaranya dan pertanyaan tak terjawab maka si pirang ini mengabaikannya.

 **Apakah mungkin kau adalah BoboiBoy yang selalu di bicarakan Fang jika dia berkunjung?**

Terkejut BoboiBoy hanya dapat mengangguk, ia tak mengira jika Fang akan memberitahu seseorang tentangnya.

Ia lebih terkejut saat dengan kasar pemuda itu menyodorkan buku itu kewajahnya, hampir seperti melemparnya.

 **Teman? Bukankah kau adalah pacarnya?**

"Aku bahkan tak tau namamu dan kau bertanya tentang itu?" Blaze berusaha mengelak dari tatapan menyelidiknya yang masih belum berubah sejak pertanyaan terakhirnya.

Blaze menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku sudah lama memutuskannya," ia memberi sedikit bumbu kebohongan di sini. "Dan melupakannya,"

Ochobot memberinya sedikit hingga tak ada ekspresi tentang hal ini.

 **Pergi. Pergilah dari sini.**

Dan BoboiBoy melakukannya tanpa banyak alasan lagi.

* * *

Ia ingat dalam salah satu hari ketika dia masih sering menjenguk Fang. Hingga sunyi membentang di antara Fang dan Blaze.

BoboiBoy sungguh ingat betapa ia merindukan senyum yang sering di lemparkan Fang untuknya, sahutan-sahutan antara dirinya dan Fang yang kembali meributkan tentang siapa yang paling populer.

Merindukan senyuman malu-malu Fang saat ia mencium bibirnya.

Dan bibir itu, bibir yang selalu mengucap namanya dengan halus.

" _ **BoboiBoy, Blaze. Api."**_

Bibirnya menyentuh halus permukaan mulut Fang.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Api adalah apa yang sering di gunakan bagi Fang untuk sebutan sayang kepada Blaze. Karena dia membara dan siap menghangatkan dirinya yang sering sekali dingin disebabkan oleh kesendiriannya dan kebiasaan ketusnya.

* * *

Tiga tahun. Waktu berlalu cepat dan tanpa ia sadari sudah tiga tahun lamanya ia merasa kalau hidupnya hampa.

Walau waktu cepat berlalu setiap kali ia menjalaninya ini waktu seperti berjalan lambat.

Saat ia sadar sudah setahun berlalu tanpa ada perbedaan berarti dari hidupnya barulah BoboiBoy menyadari jika ia tak bahagia.

Bahkan saat ia masih bersama Ying, menghabiskan waktunya bersama. Tetap saja ada perasaan dingin yang membelenggu dada Blaze ketika ia bersamanya. Seolah-olah ia telah menghianati sesuatu.

Ia sudah putus dengan Ying selama lima bulan terakhir dan dia bahkan tak tau jika harus bersyukur atau bingung karena tak merasa terpengaruhi ketika hubungan yang ada di antara mereka berakhir. Malahan ia merasa bersyukur, entah karena apa.

.

.

.

Ia berjalan-jalan di taman dekat pohon dimana Fang menyatakan cintanya dulu. Blaze duduk di salah satu bangku taman itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya bosan, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dua orang yang di kenalnya duduk bersama di bawah pohon, mereka terlihat serasi. Itu adalah si pemuda pirang yang dulu di temuinya di ruang inap Fang, dan Fang sendiri. Fang yang dulunya tak bangun ketika ia ada bangun untuk bersama dengan si pemuda pirang. BoboiBoy merasa ia sedang terkena karma.

* * *

 _Ciuman ini lebih dekat dengan gairah dan melambangkan cinta yang membara._

Api yang dulunya membara untuk Blaze dari Fang perlahan-lahan padam. Ia sudah terlambat. Bunganya telah di temani oleh yang lain selain dirinya.

Dan Blaze pun tau jika ia sudah terlambat.


	8. Chapter 7 : Ciuman pada Telinga!

Ia datang ke tempat BoboiBoy Halilintar hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas, tapi kenapa akhirnya malah begini?

Fang melenguh ketika bibir Halilintar menyentuh lagi-lagi titik sensitifnya, "H-halilintar, Ber-ungh-henti..."

Halilintar malah menyeringai, "Eh, tapi sepertinya tubuhmu berkata lain, Fang," tiupan nafasnya mengenai kulit Fang yang panas akibat sentuhan-sentuhan Halilintar.

"Lagipula, kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan menyadari isyaratku yang sudah-sudah,"

Fang seketika merasa nafasnya tercekat saat Halilintar kembali menggigiti Telinganya sambil mengecupnya sensual.

"Jadi bagaimana?" jedanya di sela-sela jilatannya, "Mau lanjut atau tidak?"

Tapi dia seperti tidak menanyakan pendapat Fang melainkan hanya memberitahunya ke arah mana ia akan bermain.

Ia berusaha menghentikan semua ini sebelum terlalu jauh. Ia meronta, Halilintar kehilangan pegangannya pada Fang menjatuhkannya ke lantai keramik rumah BoboiBoy.

Fang jatuh tapi tak merasakan sakit seperti yang di perkirakannya.

.

.

.

Dari situlah ia bangun, dengan nafas terengah-engah, pada pagi hari. Wajahnya memerah setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

Fang menyembunyikan wajah ke bantal, "Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa wet dreamku malah bersama BoboiBoy?" gumamnya.

Ada yang mengatakan bahwa ciuman ini berarti menyebutkan bahwa anda segalanya baginya. Jika dilengkapi dengan desahan berarti intinya untuk mengajak bersenang senang.

Sebenarnya Fang tau jika BoboiBoy selalu menggodanya hingga wajahnya memerah tapi ia selalu mengira jika ia hanya bercanda, tanpa tau maksud tersembunyi di balik wajahnya.

* * *

 **Fin!**

* * *

 **Hai, hai, hai. ketemu lagi kita yah. Setelah selama hampir sebulan gak ketemu XP  
**

 **Gimana nih kabarnya kalian? ada yang rindu gak sama lanjutan cerita ini?**

 **Saya senang sekali ternyata fandom ini mulai bangkit! :')**

 **Semangat buat kalian ya!**


	9. Bonus Chapter : Ciuman tak langsung?

Fang yang baru saja selesai memainkan bola basket menyeka keringat di wajahnya menggunakan baju resmi basket yang dikenakannya, menampilkan sedikit bagian perutnya yang mulus dan putih.

Seketika para gadis-gadis yang sengaja datang untuk menonton pertandingannya berteriak dengan keras, membuat seorang pemuda berdecih tak suka. Ia duduk di bangku khusus manejer bola basket.

Kemenangan lagi-lagi di peroleh sekolah Fang.

Entahlah, pemuda yang menjadi manejer serta menjadi pacar dari Fang itu bingung terhadap kekasihnya yang mau-mau saja bermain olahraga kasar tersebut. Yah walaupun ke-keras kepala-an Fang itu juga yang menjadi daya tarik dari, ya seorang Fang tentunya.

Pemuda berambut ungu itu menghampiri pacarnya yang memberinya handuk juga sebotol air mineral yang sebagian ia minum sisanya ia siramkan kekepalanya.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Tanya Fang.

Pacarnya membuka satu lagi botol lalu ia minum untuk dirinya sendiri sebelum menjawab, "Seperti biasa. Mengagumkan." Ucapnya.

"Aah, kau ini, selalu saja sedatar itu. Kau pun tau jika aku sangat, sangat, sangat menyukai basket bukan? Paling tidak berpura-puralah untuk menikmatinya." ungkapnya sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sang pacar hanya mengembangkan senyum kecil sambil mengelus-elus kepala Fang yang agak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Helaian rambut Fang tipis dan halus seperti biasanya. "Eh, bukannya kau sudah punya cukup banyak yang seperti itu di sana?" Balasnya sambil menunjuk dengan botol di tangannya kekerumunan di kursi-kursi penonton.

Fang memutar matanya–berlaga- jengkel. Ia merampas–main-main- botol di tangan pacarnya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Pacarnya menyeringai kecil. Pemuda berambut ungu itu menarik tangan pacarnya saat ia melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis yang tadi menyorakinya sedang mengarah pada mereka, berniat menyelamatkan diri.

"Ayolah, Kita masih sempat untuk menonton pertandingan BoboiBoy di lapangan jika berlari!" Ia beralasan. Tanpa melihat sang pacar yang menyipitkan matanya tak suka saat nama itu disebut.

Walau bagaimanapun Fang adalah mantan juga rival/teman dari BoboiBoy, sulit jika ia tak merasa khawatir dan sedikit kesal saat Fang masih terbayang-bayang si mantan.

 **Indirect Kiss, atau bisa juga disebut sebagai Ciuman tak langsung biasanya terjadi jika seseorang tanpa sengaja atau sadar malah meminum/menyentuh/memakan bagian yang orang lain telah di makannan/minum/tersentuh menggunakan mulut mereka. Tak memiliki arti yang khusus atau terselubung, namun bisa jadi dari awal sesuatu.**

 **?**

* * *

 **Tunggu, tapi siapa sebenarnya yang Fang genggam tangannya?**

* * *

 **Halo! Ketemu lagi nih, masih ada gak yang baca cerita saya? Atau jangan-jangan...**

 **Kalian malah gak baca sama sekali? /dibuang/kalaugakdibacagakmungkinsampaidisinidibacajuga/**

 **Mari kita balas review! (kalau saya gak salah ada beberapa yang gak saya balas kan?)**

 **Rhyuu-nii Chan, ch 4**

Terima kasih. Lanjutnya udah kilat belum?

 **Rampaging Snow, ch 4**

Saya senang kalau dapat menambahkan wawasannya ^w^ /UhukwalaupundengancarayangagakmesumUhuk/

 **Lenny chan, ch 4-6-8**

Jangan iri kak!

Apalah diriku ini kak, cuman orang yang sukak bikin kamu nangis darah sama jantungan 3

Mau gimana lagi? Blaze bikin saya greget buat bikin nangis(?) soalnya walaupun begitu dia yang paling tegar lho. Heh, mesum ih, baca bagian Halilintar sampe ngiler ya?

 **fudafujo20, ch 8**

Maaf kalau kamu suka sama Blaze dan kalau chapternya berasa kedikitan~~~ makasih karena sudah suka cerita saya VwV

 **Dan plis, jangan timpuk author karena a/n hampir sama banyaknya kaya' cerita di atas.**

 **Btwh, siapa ya, orang misterius tersebut ;P**

 **Bisa siapa saja tentunya~~~**


	10. Bukan update! This was not an update!

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to inform some of our friend who were from USA that they were able to see this fic along with a few other fic of mine and my friend in english version on my facebook page, so if you were willing, you can contact me there! But please, tell me you are from fanfiction or I will have to ignore you as I have a few stranger waiting for me to confirm them. Either check your PM Inbox as I may have contacted you or just review you account name here!**

 **Sanki Arsaku Kiraitak.**

 **Was what my name on facebook, if you have a kik here is my name;**

 **Passing_note**

 **Have a nice day and please wait for my newest update shortly the next week, or so.**

 **I will delete this as soon I can access my story to update later.**

 **Thank you for being patient to me, also sorry if you thought that this was another update from me XP**

 **I gotchu fem!**

* * *

 **Halo! Kalian udah tau belum kalau fanfic ini punya dua sequel? Iya sequel. Namanya;  
**

 **Angel**

 **Dan**

 **Myth**

 **kalian bisa cari di profil saya untuk melihat kelanjutan ceritanya!**

 **terima kasih atas waktunya dan maaf kalau sudah menipu mengira saya up tambahan cerita!**


End file.
